Spark to Flame
by Lonesome Butterfly
Summary: First Fic. im open to ideas and criticizm. Story is based off of DWE. Sima Yi controls central china but after his death his son Sima Zhang takes over.
1. Chapter 1

This chapter is mostly setting the story up so it wont be very long just stick with me.

The flames raging around me my father and brothers had already made it out with our army Xing Cai and I were the only ones left "we need to get to the stables" said Cai as I let out a whistle and my horse Black Flame was at my side "lets go" I said. So we leave the burning camp riding towards Xu Chang were my father awaits.

Now those of you wondering how I got in this situation you should know who I am first my name is Sima Zhang, son of Sima Yi, we control all of central china making us the only thing that stands between the 4 major forces in the area from destroying each other, our ally Cao Cao to the north, Zhang Fei to the east, Sun Quan to the southeast , and Liu Biao to the southwest. But back to the important part…this all started when I married Zhang Fei's daughter Xing Cai 3 months back and well needless to say Fei was pissed because he for whatever reason hates us so he Attacked us in our makeshift camp outside of Xia Pi to retrieve his daughter bringing us to the attack you read about earlier.

Next Chapter will be up as soon as I get a chance to spellcheck, add on any other details, etc.

Until next time.

-DeathsColdEmbrace


	2. Return to Xu Chang

As I ride through the plains I see Xu Chang's gates about a mile ahead when I look back to see a lone officer as he calls out "I AM ZHANG BAO SON OF ZHANG FEI TURN AND FIGHT ME" I ignore the man and continue on getting closer and closer to the gates Zhang Bao pulls back and retreats.

The gates open as I ride through finally slowing down my heart pounding in my ears I am met by a few guards surprised one of them says "General we thought you were dead are you alright"…"yes im fine but Cai she's been wounded get her to a doctor I will go to meet my father" I reply then dismount my horse and help Cai off as well letting the guards take her to a doctor I am then led to the room where my father is when I am let in I am greeted by my father and Emperor Xian "Zhang my son you made it out what the hell happened?" my father asks "after Zhang Fei ambushed us and I was sure you and the others had made it out safely I went looking for Xing Cai when I found her she was fending off 20 enemy infantry so I rushed to her aid and we dispatched of the enemy but Cai was already wounded badly so I called my horse and I rode as fast as I could meeting little resistance." I reply after a long silence a messenger arrives to tell us that Zhang Fei has camped out in a valley a few miles out from the city hearing this my father says to me "tell your brothers to ready their troops drive the bastard out of our territory" "yes father " I say.

When my brothers come to me to see what our plan is I tell them to bring their archers "Shi you will cause a rockfall to stop the enemy retreating from the southern gates that will be the signal for you both to fire your arrows down on the enemy and they will have to retreat from the main gates but I will be at the valley's flood gates unleashing water on the helpless fools, I don't understand how Zhang Fei is smart enough to surprise us with a night attack but leave his son in control of a camp in a valley…idiot".


	3. Battle in the valley

The next day my brothers and I ride out to the enemy camp and I take my place at the flood gate when a messenger arrives telling me everyone is in position and I send him back with orders to attack when I hear the sound of falling rocks and arrows I tell my men to wait for my signal just then I see the enemy cavalry riding towards the gate and I give the order to open the gates releasing the river killing all that actually left the camp "NOW CHARGE" I scream as my men and I ride into the enemy camp while Shi and Zhao both pour down the mountain I find myself surrounded by the enemy so I grip my katana and slaughter them all as my men engage the enemy our morale is soaring the enemy in front of me are all dead the others retreating my men surround me and cheer but then Zhang Bao appears in front of us and says "y-you bastard…you owe me a duel" "I suppose I do" I reply calmly waving my men off as they surrounding both of us forming a makeshift arena just then Bao charges at me with his spear and I raise my sword and block his attack pushing him back he then thrusts his spear at my head repeatedly all of which I easily dodge ridiculing him by saying "I can read your every move you don't have a chance" "DAMN YOU NOW YOU'VE GONE AND PISSED ME OFF" he screams as he charges at me recklessly when I dodge, get behind him, and slash at his back wounding him badly he falls and begs for death when I deny his request saying "I cant kill you now you will make a good rival no I will let you live and return to your father to tell him we aren't his enemies but if he doesn't calm down and keeps up his attacks we will not show mercy. Now go" so he mounts his horse and rides off.

We leave the gory battlefield and return to Xu Chang victorious. As we enter the gates my father greets us and gives his congratulations. Afterwards I enter the doctors tent to check on Xing Cai when the doctor tells me she and my son will be fine…"wh-what did you say?" I ask "you didn't know she was pregnant well I guess I will be the first person to congratulate you my lord" the doctor says I just walk out surprised and speechless when my sworn brother Guo Huai asks what is troubling me I just look at him and say smiling …"I'm going to be a father".

Wow three chapters in one day a good start I guess… well any comments on my first battle scene the next few chapters will be more of social chapters than fighting. Well thanks for reading.

-DeathsColdEmbrace


	4. A plan for the future

It has been 3 months since our battle with Zhang Fei who has since allied with us and has been fairly quiet since then.

I awake to the sounds of marching and cheering, Xing Cai asleep next to me as I move carefully as not to wake her and get dressed running into the street I meet with my father and Lord Cao Cao riding towards the palace. Once we arrive joined by my brothers we hold a council to determine our next move a lot of plans go around saying we should wait for someone else to make a move "NO we have enough troops we should move to attack one of the southern forces if we don't they will come back to haunt us" I say "I agree we should remove Liu Biao from power his force is larger than Sun Quan and will soon against us" says Cao Cao along with Guo Huai, Sima Shi, Sima Zhao, and other senior officers "ok then since we all agree we shall move against Liu Biao in 5 months everyone build up your troops everyone you have your orders" afterwards we all return to our troops to oversee their training.

Zhao and Shi are watching Zhang when Zhao says "he's training his troops what do you say we test his skills"

I grip my sword ready to defend when Zhao charges at me and attacks which I easily block "next time try whispering brother" I say easily knocking him over I put my blade to his chest and he accepts defeat helping him up I say "nice try Zhao but I can read your moves like a book well thanks for that I was getting bored, well its getting late I'm going home TROOPS RETURN TO YOUR BARRACKS."

Okay so next chapter will be battle preparations and the birth of Sima Zhang's son

If anyone is even reading this I thank you for reading

-DCE


	5. Birth of a hero Death of a hero

Well after being forced to go shopping and then watching a movie I bought while doing so, I am finally back.

Oh btw other than Xing Cai giving birth to Sima Zhang's son something big happens to another character… Enjoy.

As I sleep I have a dream I see a man with great ambition addressing a crowd when a green dragon swoops down sets him ablaze and then disappears unable to determine what the omen means I continue to sleep until I am awoken by Cai groaning in pain next to me so I get out of bed realizing what's happening I pick her up and carry her to the servants rooms where the eldest one has a room cleared out as I hand Cai over by now I have already been joined by my father, brothers, Wang Yuanji(who is let into the room), and Guo Huai.

Several hours pass and a male servant brings the four of us cups of wine when I say "hmm a toast to the birth of my son and let us pray he doesn't end up like Zhao" "what the hell is that supposed to mean" Zhao replies to which we all laugh at "see brother I have a sense of humor too". Twelve hours go by when finally we are all allowed into the room when I see Cai holding our newborn son Sima Fu I smile at her as she hands him to me "he looks a lot like you" Cai says to me to which I chuckle a little when all of the sudden my father says "for the next three days we celebrate".

After two days of festivities my father addresses a growing crowd outside the palace "hmm this many people gathering all because of my son I'm amazed" I say to Guo Huai but when I examine the crowd closely I see a man in blue walking towards my father when I remember my dream from three nights before and I start moving towards my father quickly to stop the assassin when he pulls out his blade and runs it through my father's chest "NOOO" I as the assassin looks at me and screams "LONG LIVE LIU BIAO" when I decapitate him running to my father's side he looks at me and says "so this is death hmm no pain j-just cold. My son you must take my position as ruler of Jin." His head drops as he dies and a single teardrop falls from my eye by now my brothers have already joined me I then stand up and say "MY PEOPLE, MY BROTHERS MY FATHER'S LAST DYING WISH WAS THAT I CARRY ON HIS AMBITION AND I SHALL DO THIS BY ELIMINATING THAT FOOL LIU BIAO" to this all the officers, troops, and civilians all cheering as I walk back into the palace a slight smile on my face.

Well a very eventful chapter with the birth of Sima Fu, the assassination of Sima Yi, and the Sima Zhang's vow to destroy Liu Biao the next chapter will be the advance of the Sima-Cao-Zhang alliance against Liu Biao. Thx for reading

-DCE


	6. Spreading rumors

Alright after a long day at school today im back and did I mention I hate Mondays…lol.

Enjoy

As I walk through the palace halls I spot Zhuge Dan walking in the opposite direction I call him over and ask him "Do you have those reports on Liu Biao my father requested" "Yes but he told me not to tell anyone but him" Dan replies "Well I guess word hasn't spread…."I sigh "My father was assassinated and he named me as his heir just before he died" Dan staring at me in shock says "How I mean you're so calm you don't seem worried at all" "I am saddend about his death but I am a leader and I need to remain calm in this situation."I say..."Very well my liege my spies have returned with their reports they say he hides in the city of Cheng Du completely neglecting Jing province which I feel if we spread rumors of your kind leadership will easily fall to us" replies Zhuge Dan "Very well send out your spies to spread the rumors at once" I say. Aftarwards I am summond to Emporor Xians private quarters where he greets me and expresses his sorrow over the death of my father grants me the title of Prime Minister "I am honored your highness" as I bow to him and then take my leave.

It has been three months since my father's death and is time for our invasion of Shu and Jing to commence and as Zhuge Dan said all of Jing surrendered to us as news of my benevolent rule spread. We are getting closer and closer to our target…Cheng Du.

Ok so im thinking about having the next chapter or two being the battle of Cheng Du so post a comment telling me what you think.

-DCE


	7. Cheng Du

As we wait in our camp for the day of the attack on Chang Du Sima Zhao and I are walking along the walls towards the gate when I stop him and say "Zhao see that in the distance what do you make of it."…"Archers a lot of archers " Zhao replies "EVERYONE TAKE COVER ENEMY ARCHERS IN THE DISTANCE" just then the arrows fire…right over our camp "Heaven must truly favor us this day" I say.

The next day we attack in a pincer movement with Cao Cao as the bait and when Huang Zu attacks Zhang Fei cuts him down instantly and with all the confusion I attack the main gates which are destroyed by our forces and we pour in opening the southern gate to let Cao Cao and Zhang Fei in.

4 hours pass and Liu Qi has taken his own life so has Biao's wife, his son has died in battle and many others have defected to us. The city falls to us soon after but Liu Biao is nowhere to be found until we make it atop the ramparts I see him standing there he looks me right in the eye and says "I have lost everything, my wife and children are dead and many of my officers have defected there is nothing left for me… Sima Zhang I apologize for the pain I have caused you and I will tell your father of your great deeds in the afterlife." "Liu Biao I have not come to kill you I have come for my people's prosperity please you need not waste your life." But he would not listen to reason and he through himself from the ramparts into the streets below.

_10 years later _

It has been 10 uneventful years since the invasion of Jing and Shu so we take advantage of this peace to build up our power until one day a messenger arrives informing me that Zhuge Dan has risen in revolt with Wu backing him "I gave the fool everything he wanted and this is how the bastard repays me…Zhao, Shi, Guo Huai, and Dang Ai I want you to ready your troops we will crush this fool for his idiocy."

I return to my quarters steeming with rage until my son walks over to me and asks "father what is troubling you" I smile at his question "You remember Zhuge Dan rite" I ask "Yes you remember he was my tutor for 3 years" he replies "he has risen in revolt against me hmm do you have any idea how to beat him" I say "Well I remember how he trained his troops and they aren't very powerful against cavalry" Fu says "Hahahaha well then let us see how his troops will fare against your uncle Shi charging in with his cavalry then". I then walk to my room very tired from the days events When Cai gets into bed with me asking if Zhuge Dan had really revolted "Unfortunately yes we will ride out to battle with him in a month" afterwards Cai cuddles up next to me and falls asleep and as sleep overtakes me I to close my eyes drift off to sleep.

Well I hate to say this but I'm postponing the story for awhile to work on another story Rise of a Dragon so again thx for reading.

-DCE


	8. Zhuge Dan's Rebellion

Ah who the hell am I kidding I can't postpone this story I love it too much and I will be adding 2 new OC's from kayladw7 Sima Xian will be in this chapter and Sima Jin in a later chapter. Well on with the story.

As I listen to my brothers opinions on the action we should take Shi lets anger over take him "The bastard stole my daughter your niece why do you even need to think kill h-" Shi cut off by me saying "Hold your tongue brother… I understand your pain but he has been my friend for years and has served us loyally until now and I can't kill him for this" Shi stays silent and storms out of the tent. "Zhao…ready your troops"

_Zhuge Dan's POV_

"Xian I want you to stay hear guard the camp I will personally lead the attack on Sima Zhang " "yes my lord" Xian replies.

Zhuge Dan rides out towards our camp with diplomatic matters on his mind wondering if he should end the battle now or fight to the death and by the time he gets to our gates he has made his decision.

_Sima Zhang's POV _

"Guo Huai I want you to lead the attack on the enemy camp I will guard our camp"

Guo Huai attacks the southern gates with Zhao and Shi attacking the east and Zhuge Dan uses this chance to confront me in my camp "Ah Zhuge Dan I hear you stole Shi's daughter haha you remind me a lot of myself speaking of Xian it sounds like Guo Huai has broken through your defences to this Dan quickly mounts his horse and rides off.

As Guo Huai walks into the enemy camp he shoots the guard captain's killing them both and as he aims at Xian she says "Go ahead Guo Huai shoot me" to this he hesitates until he feels a sharp pain in his back as he collapses Xian sees Zhuge Dan walking behind Huai with archers following him he walks up to Guo Huai an says "I'm sorry Guo Huai" this is the last thing Huai hears for he dies as Zhao and Shi break through the eastern gate, Shi steaming with rage charges at Dan who says to Xian "Run Xian Run"

"Deng Ai guard the camp i'm going to assist my brothers" i say

I enter the base and see Guo Huai's body on the ground and Shi with his sword at Zhuge Dan's throat about to kill him I intervene blocking Shi's death blow and ordering him to stand down and to return to camp which he does and I order my men to return Huai's body to Xu Chang and burry him with the honors of a grand general. "Zhuge Dan if you are willing to yield I will allow you to return to my employ with Xian but you will both be striped of your rank and forced to start fresh" "thank you…my liege I am not worthy of your kindness"

And that ends Zhuge Dan's rebellion since he is my 3rd favorite character from jin I didn't want to kill him also I will be ending the story in soon im debating how soon though so as always thx for reading

-DCE


	9. The Flame Dies Out

_3 years after Zhuge Dan's revolt 243 A.D_

My brothers, Zhuge Dan, Sima Fu, and I wait outside a room where cries of pain coming from the room can be heard when I say "So with the birth of your son Zhuge Dan does this make me an old man now" "Relax brother your only 40" Zhao says I just laugh and soon we are allowed in to see Zhuge Dan's son, Sima Shi's grandson "congratulations Zhuge Dan, Sima Xian, Sima Jin will be a as good as if not better than my father" I say "well let us hope" Says Dan.

And with this comes 16 years of peace until one day…

_259 Sima Zhang main camp_

"Uncle why do you call this council" says Sima Xian "Because reports say my longtime enemy Zhang Fei is riding out to meet us…(sigh)…this all started because I married Xing Cai and she has since died but Fei still wants to settle our quarrel…does anyone have any ideas" I say "hmm Fei has proven easy to fool why don't you try a pincer movement uncle with you uncle as the bait and Zhao and my father as one force and my mother and I as the second force" says Sima Jin "Excellent spoken like a true Sima" I say

But just then I hear a man scream "SIMA ZHANG YOU COWARD COME AND FACE ME" it's Zhang Fei. We both wave our troops off forming an arena when Fei charges at me blade pointing at my face I easily dodge slashing his back enraging him he then charges at me again I block his attack and he charges again and I hold out until he smiles and charges at Sima Xian but I dash over but I can't raise my blade in time and his spear runs through my stomach and I stay standing holding back the pain, but now Zhao is already by my side and I say to him "my son is my heir yet he will need assistance I am entrusting you with this task" and now I start to cough up blood and scream "THOUGH I MAY DIE YOU MY PEOPLE MUS FIGHT ON, LONG LIVE THE SIMA FAMILY, LONG LIVE JIN" as I collapse I look up and my eyes start to close and as much as I fight it I can't stop eternal sleep from taking me and I close my eyes one…last…time.

And so ends spark to flame and I know the endings bad but still I wanted to end it to make way for another story. So thnx for reading as always.

-DCE


End file.
